2nd chance at love
by TurbokatDragon239
Summary: This fanfic is currently under updating and revising.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: this is my first story go easy on me, please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own starfox.**

**Rated: T **

**Fox and Katt**

**Chapter 1: Broken heart.**

She kept running no matter how tired she was, tears still streaming down her face.

Katt didn't want to believe what she saw it was falco with another female.

The vision played in her head and she just cried harder.

She thought falco only loved her and only her.

The scene was heartbreaking and she ran as far as she could.

Katt ran back to her apartment and locked herself in not wanting to talk to anyone.

She threw herself on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

Fox was retuning from a mission and going to his house.

He first decided to pay katt a small visit and give her some of bounty money as a thank you for her rifle.

He walked down the streets of corneria, it looked well on the mid-days where you could sunbathe.

Fox arrived at katt's apartment and started knocking on the door, but no answer.

He could tell something was wrong and placed his hand on the scanner.

The door opened and fox called for katt, again no answer.

He became worried and took caution.

He searched the apartment and found katt asleep on her bed.

Foxwalked to her side and noticed tear streaks on her face, she was crying not too long ago. "katt what happened to you" asked, she replied with a "mmm" still asleep.

He decided to wake her up and shook her gently, still no response.

Then he decided to scratch her ear and she began to purr softly, but audibly. Katt then woke to fox scratching her ears. "Hey beautiful, sleep well?" He asked.

She replied with a smile and a blush.

Katt felt a strange sensation on her ears and began to wake up to a chestnut vulpine with a concerned face. "Hey beautiful sleep well?", It was fox scratching her ears, it tickled a lot.

The pleasure she felt when fox rubbed her ears were exciting.

Katt saw fox's face he was wondering why she was crying.

Katt explained everything to because he cared for me even when she was with falco.

Falco was with another female, another woman.

Katt felt like crying again when she explained to fox what happened. "That's how my day went and how heartbroken I am now". Fox why are you so concerned for me? she asked him"First of all, why are you here?" fox said "I wanted to give you some money as thanks for your rifle." He answered.

Before she could say something, she was interrupted by her stomach and she blushed. "I'm hungry, looks like we will get to spend some money today.

Katt was blushing when her stomach was growling. she hadn't eaten in quite a while.

Fox asked her "where would you like to go to eat?" Katt said "there's restaurant 15 minutes from here that was called "Feather Pendant".

Fox said "It isn't luxury, but it's a good place to get away from anything." katt went to the closet and was picking out what to wear. while fox was busy trying to figure out what happened to her. Fox heard of the "Feather Pendant" place, but didn't think about what to wear.

TBC: Don't worry about the reviews. I'll keep writing


	2. Chapter 2

**Arthur's note: I've decided not to use the POV anymore, as tip from a review. I promise that this chapter will be longer. One more thing this takes place before fox meets Krystal. **

**I do not own starfox**

**Fox and katt**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 2:Time to heal.**

Fox and katt were arriving at the restaurant called "Feather Pendant" and asked fox "how much did you get from the bounty". He replied "5,000"and a little extra just in case". They walked in and were seated near the window overlooking the city. They ordered their meals when fox made katt an offer to go on a vacation with him after his next bounty. She said "ok, but I'll need to know where were going?" she asked fox. "Trust me,you'll love it." Katt didn't know why, but he was telling the truth. Katt was hesitant but decided to ask him anyway. "Fox, did you worry about me even when I was with falco?" Fox answered "yes, I was worried about you. even when you were falco's girl." Katt said "I remember when I had a crush on you. when I was 18, I couldn't take my eyes off you. Oops, heh heh, sorry I didn't mean to go that far". Fox's face turned bright red and katt's face also turned red. Fox ate his steak and katt ate some fish. After eating fox said "Yes, I did, no, I still have a crush on you. but don't start getting any ideas yet I still want to get to know you more, then we can have some fun". Fox put a smile on his face and said "ok, let's get to know each other more". Fox called for the waiter for their bill, and paid it. They both walked out, and began to walk back to her apartment.

**Katt's apartment**

Katt explained to fox how she would dream that it was him, instead of falco sleeping next to her. Fox began to blush like crazy all over again. What she didn't know was her dream was about true. They both arrived at her apartment and she invited him in. **(sorry folks, no lemon rated t). **Katt looked at the clock and it said 10:00pm. Katt asked fox "Fox how long were we gone?". Fox said "About 1 hour and 30 minutes, said fox. Fox looked outside and a storm was coming over the horizon. He could hear the thunder not to far away. Fox said "Well I better gat back to my house, call me if you need anything ok?. She nodded saying ok and watched fox walk home. Before he left, katt saw a pink rose for her. Katt picked it up and inhaled its scent. Katt blushed at the thought of her and fox sharing a kiss. **"**Oh my god, katt get ahold of yourself. He is handsome and sexy..Ooooh**"** katt blushed even redder as a cherry. katt said "Now that I think about it, I wonder what it would be like to sleep with him. Maybe I'll find out later." katt walked to her room and changed and discarded her pants and shirt. leaving her in a pink bra and white panties.

**At Fox's house**

All fox could say was "amazing" after spending an evening with katt. "Talk about a good time with a hot feline..ooooh, now I'm blushing again. I mean she is gorgeous and beautiful. I wonder what it would be like to sleep with her and hold her in my arms. Ok fox that's asking for too much, Maybe not. Whoa I need to take a shower, no more last minute dates." Fox shed his clothes and turned the shower to a hot spring temperature (Not too cold or not too hot). Before he entered the shower his phone began to ring, "oh what now". Luckily the phone was close, fox picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" Hey fox, its falco got a second? Fox said "yeah, What's up?" Falco said "I need you to check on katt for me, check and see if she is home. I'm on my way to her apartment." Fox said "Sure, why something wrong?" Fox knew that falco was going to lie to him. "I'm just worried about her that's all." Yep, falco lied to him. Fox decided to try and warn katt that falco was coming back. So he lied to falco. "ok, I'll see if she's there and tell her." Falco said "thanks man." befor fox hanged up the phone, he asked falco "hey falco, is everything alright with you two. You're starting to make me worry." Falco said "Fox, things have not been good for the past few days. I've been trying to fix things with her, but no progress. last night i waited for her at my crib, but she didn't show up. i need to know if you can foind out if she's ok. can you do that?" fox said "ok falco, i'll call and her right away." falco said "thanks fox." Fox hanged up the phone and said to himslef. "Looks like I'm going to have some company tonight, but I have to be careful. i don't know if she's still upset about him."

**Katt's apartment**

Falco was on his way back to katt's place, he still didn't couldn't understand it. He thought that katt forgot, when she wasn't and was ready to call it a night. Katt decided to change clothes, but instead was interrupted by the phone said "hello". Fox said "Katt this is fox. Listen falco is on his way back to your place. Listen, you need to come to my place right away. I don't want him to hurt you if he finds out you saw him having an affair with another woman. Katt said "don't worry fox if anything happens I'll call you. wow, you really care for me." Fox said "Actually, I love you, Katt Monroe. Fox said the words over the phone out loud. Katt blushed this time crimson red. Katt said "Wow fox, you love me?" Fox answered "yes, I do.' Katt said "Ok I'll head over to your place just to be safe. I love you too fox." This time it was fox's turn to blush red. Katt hanged up the phone and started to pack clothes, shoes, underwear, toothbrush, and some pajamas and blankets. Soon as katt was finished she began to head to fox's house. Katt was walking down the streets of corneria city, approaching night skies and stars. she saw what was a blue feathered avian about to pass her, but he didn't notice her passing by. I guess falco will wonder if I'm still at home. don't worry falco, I've already found someone who loves me and his name is Fox McCloud.

**TBC: This time let me know how i did. watch the language, though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I still having a bit of a difficult time, but I'm getting the hang of this. **

**Fox and Katt **

**Rated T**

**Chapter 3: one mistake ruins everything.**

**Katt's place**

Falco was about 5 minutes away from katt's place thinking that she was still at home. Falco arrived at her apartment and knocked at her door, nothing. He then tried her phone, nothing again. Falco was becoming a bit upset thinking where she wasso he used his spare key and opened the door. Falco looked around calling katt's name, but still no answer so he checked her room expecting her to there. He opened the door but found the bed still made nothing out of place. Falco asked himself "where is she", but was still clueless.

**Fox's house**

Fox began to shed his clothes and take a shower; he turned the water on to hot spring temperature. **(Hot, but not too hot). **Fox was about to step in when he was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking at his door. "Arrgh" was what he could say and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. He began marching downstairs and to the door and asked "who is it?". katt said "its me katt." He remembered why she was here and said "oh yeah, I forgot". He quickly opened the door, but before he could say anything he noticed that katt was blushing like crazy. he looked at her face and said "Katt What's wrong, are you alright?". When fox looked down, now he knows why she was blushing. **(Nothing frisky folks, rated t).** Katt was still in a trance like state; fox tried to shake her back to reality, but instead kissed her on her cheek. Katt returned to normal and asked fox "what happened?". Fox didn't have the guts to tell her, but he did anyway. "oh my goodness, I did what?". Fox heard some thunderstorms closing in and invited katt in his house. "Listen katt, I was just about to take a shower, but I can wait another minute, did falco get to your place yet?". Katt answered "yes, he did. He didn't even notice me passing by him, thank god." Fox breathed a sigh of relief, "katt, be careful when touching things storm's coming in." Katt said "ok fox." and began to settle in a bit. Fox went to the shower and this time no interruptions. The water felt very refreshing that fox didn't want to come out. He used this time to gather his thoughts.

**In the living room **

Katt began to make herself at home by turning on the t.v. looking for anything to pass the time. She could hear thunder becoming louder and stronger. Katt also heard the sound of a shower running and couldn't tell if fox wasn't listening to the storm. Katt felt alone all of the sudden and nervous whenever she was by herself. Katt went to see what was taking fox so long and headed up stairs. What katt saw kept her from leaving fox was half-asleep in the shower. She began to giggle and said to herself "poor fox, taking care of me has him worn out, hmm" "I think its time to return the favor". Katt began to shed her clothes and began to wash fox. Fox began to stir when he felt hands over his chest when he saw who it was he didn't move, instead he blushed. katt was about to stop, instead they kissed passionately. Fox's heart was beating like a drum, but didn't care and deepened the kiss further. Katt began to close the shower curtain before asking fox "do you really love me?" he answered "Yes, I do." Katt said one more thing " show me." Fox began by taking her lips once more.

**After the shower **

Fox and katt were breathing heavily and katt turned down the hot water to cool temperature to cool them down a bit. The storm arrived and thunder boomed. Katt and fox got up off the floor and wrap themselves with towels and looked outside and saw it was raining and blowing hard. "Looks horrible out there" Said fox "No kidding" said katt. All of the sudden thunder boomed so strongly that she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face on the crook of his neck. Fox asked "Are you afraid of a little thunder katt?" She said "yes, a little" Fox picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. **(no lemon)**. They covered themselves with dry blankets and Held each other in their arms ignoring the storm. Katt said "Falco is going to go crazy when he finds put about us." Fox replied "Let him think about what he is done to you, he'll be very sorry."

**Back at Katt's apartment**

Falco was thinking about were katt has gone to, he decided to call fox again and ask him. Falco dialed fox's number and the phone began to ring. He hear the click and said "hello fox, its falco, hey have you heard from katt, I came home and she was not here." Fox snickered and answered " yes, i have. she didn't tell me where she was. Besides its storming out there. if i see her, i'll have her stay at my place because of the storm, ok?" Falco said "ok fox don't do anything frisky you hear me?" He lied and said "don't worry i won't". Fox hung up the phone and took katt's lips again. Falco hung up his phone and thought about taking this opportunity to call his new girl over (Marie).

**Back at fox's house**

Fox and katt were talking through out the storm and kissed when either one would blush. Katt decide to tease fox a little with purring on his chest while he played with her ears again. Katt told fox before she went to sleep "when i get back to my place, i want you on my bed. you hear me foxie?" Fox said "ok". "And if i get the chance i want to pound my fists into falco's new girl." They both chuckled at the thought and let sleep take them both.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I'm going to explain what the plot is in the story. **

**Summary: Falco cheated on katt with a more attractive vixen. Fox is not betraying his former friend falco. Fox is comforting katt from her pain. Falco met an avian named Marie and became more than friends. Katt witnessed falco and marie together in bed and katt became heartbroken and at the same time furious with both falco and marie. You can say that fox stumbled on this by accident. Fox is caring and helping katt from being all alone and loved. **

**Fox and Katt**

**Rated T **

**Chapter 4: want a 2****nd**** chance? No.**

**Katt's place**

Falco and Marie were sleeping after their elation a few minutes ago. Falco woke up a bit to get a drink of water and began to wonder if katt would ever find out about his new girl, falco didn't have the heart to tell her why he left her. It started when katt was with fox when he was given the opportunity to catch a very high value bounty.

**At aquas**

When fox and katt finished with the job they went back and got the bounty money only to find out the bounty was six figures. Fox decide to repair the great fox a bit and give katt her share of money. Katt decided to buy some new clothes or take a vacation. Katt went to aquas for some beach time fun. Falco was also on aquas flirting with other vixens and that is how he met marie. Marie was an avian with light blue feathers, perfect hips, beautiful figure, and caring personality. Falco was hesitant at first, but she asked him "you ok, mister?" Falco said "yeah, sorry". She asked "got a name hotshot?" Falco answered "Falco Lombardi, and don't call me hotshot." Marie said "sorry I thought you might try to hit on me like other men." Falco replied "I'm not like all men, I'm well mannered. Let's start by me buying you a drink." Marie said "ok, but no vodka, its hot today, how about a smoothie?" falco answered "ok." Falco and Marie strolled down the beach while katt was sun-bathing. Marie asked falco "what do you do for a living?" he answered "I'm a mercenary." Falco explained to marie a couple of things about being a mercenary, it has its ups and downs. Marie became fascinated about what falco explained to her. Marie told him "I used to be a mercenary myself, but I got tired of sitting at home waiting for a call for a bounty. So I'm on a long vacation and I'm a bit lonely." When the sun was about to set katt got up from her sun-bathing and looked around for falco, but was nowhere to be found. The beach was starting to become less populated and people were leaving some stayed. Katt decide to find falco by walking down the beach and looking around. When katt reached a boardwalk she saw falco and another avian with him. Katt waved at falco and he took notice at her and realized that she was looking for him. Falco approached katt and asked "what's wrong?" Katt answered "come on its getting late, I'm finished with my sun-bathing." Said katt, Falco said "alright I'll meet you at the car." Katt went to falco's car and wondered who that avian was. When falco was about to leave he asked marie "hey, will I see you again?", Marie said "yes, in corneria.". Falco was returning to his car when katt asked him "who was that avian falco?" he lied "she's an old high school friend". After that he knew that everything will never be the same.

**Back at fox's house**

The storm was calming down enough for katt to wake up slightly and look out the window and see outside. Katt looked back at fox still sleeping and tried to wake him up. "Fox, wake up" no response. This time she tried a similar tactic she began to nuzzle and licked his cheek. Fox woke up to katt nuzzling herself against him. Fox asked "hey, what's with you-WHOA-WAIT A SECOND." Katt laughed like crazy when fox saw what she did. Fox blushed like a child and hid under the covers. Katt teased fox by trying to take the cover from him. Katt asked "fox are you afraid of getting this close to me or am i getting too frisky for you?". Soon as katt took the covers from fox he covered himself with the pillow, so she began to rub his back and purr as she was nibbling on his ears. Fox said "Katt, wait not my back, not my ears, OooHH. (**No lemon Just a tease) **Fox gave up by saying "I give, I'm awake". Katt hugged fox and kissed his cheek still giggling. Fox asked katt (katt, you think about giving falco another chance?". Katt answered "Maybe, it's up to me though". "I'll ask him tonight when i go back to my apartment and see him". Katt was about to get dressed when she was interrupted by her stomach. Fox asked "breakfast?", "What would you like I'm a very good cook".

**Back at katt's place**

Falco wondered if katt found out about him and marie if she would give him a second chance. so he decide to tell her today when she comes back from fox's place. falco was confident that katt will forgive him and give him a second chance and take him back. Of course falco had not told marie about katt either. So he decide to tell marie about katt. He started with "Marie, I have a confession to make.". She wondered "It's ok falco, you can tell me anything". He said "marie, I have another girlfriend named Katt Monroe.". Marie said " what did you say?". Falco also said "well, she was my girlfriend until i started seeing you." Falco poured his feelings for marie, "Marie I love you and i want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I've been ignoring katt for too long.". Marie was about to burst into tears when she heard falco's confession. Marie asked tearfully "why didn't you tell me this earlier?", "we vould have stopped this before it got out of hand.". Falco said with tears "I'm sorry marie, i really am".

**TBC**

**Smae as last time folks.**

**Whatever you think, i won't complain, just write some more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I don't know what to expect from reviews, but I'm not complaining about it. I feel good when I get better at writing the chapters on my story. Thanks for your reviews they helped a lot. **

**Fox and Katt**

**Rated T**

**Chapter 5: Please forgive me?**

**Fox's house**

Fox got up from the bed and dressed himself and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Katt still looked outside at the still thundering storm thinking about going back to her place. So she decided to confront falco today and demand an explanation. Katt got dressed with just a shirt and some panties and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Fox was cooking scrambled eggs, pancakes, sausages, bacon, and orange juice. Katt was amazed at how fox served breakfast, funny and caring. As soon as fox was done he said "I need to take a shower". Katt asked "mind if I join you?" Fox said "no", and then made his way to the bathroom. But before he could reach the door, he felt a pair of arms around his chest. It was katt and she said to fox "thank you for making me feel better." Fox said "anytime". Katt turned him around and kissed him on the lips with passion. Fox didn't push her away; instead he wrapped his arms on her waist. Both were undressing each other and soon were on the floor. **(No lemon).** After their elation both fox and katt were tired and rested up for 10 minutes. Then katt said "now I need a shower". "Ok, but after me" said fox. When fox was finished it was katt's turn. When they both done getting dressed they sat down and ate their breakfast. However fox realized something and wanted to ask katt. Fox asked "hey katt, did you ever think that you have seen falco's girlfriend before?" Katt began to think and said "come to think of it I think I've seen her before. But I can't put the exact place; I think it was some where in aquas." "I'll find out later today when we go see falco." said katt. Fox and katt finished their breakfast and headed out for katt's place to confront falco. (He's has some explaining to do or else.) Thought katt.

**Katt's apartment **

Falco remembered that katt was coming back from fox's place and woke up Marie. "Marie, wake up" said falco, "katt coming back and we need to fix this place up." Marie got up and was dressed a bit faster than falco. Marie said "falco, I want to meet your girlfriend and explain this to her." Falco shouted "not yet". Marie glared at him and said "if you don't tell her about us, I will break up with you." Falco begged "marie, please don't do this. I love you and I can't think of any reason why I want to marry you." Marie was shocked to hear falco say he wanted to marry her. Falco said "when I was with katt everything was good, we loved each other. But everything changed when I met you." "I was not thinking about katt." "I was thinking about you, how beautiful you look." Falco explained "When I was with katt, I worried too much and thought that she was cheating on me." "She would come home late and wouldn't tell me where she was or why." "One night katt did not come home so I searched her notebook; it's where she keeps her bounty jobs." "I went to the address and didn't find her there; instead I found her with fox trying to get information on 7 figure bounty. When she saw me all she said was "we needed the information for a bounty", so I forgave her." "Katt always had me worried, scared, and I asked myself "what if she did this or that?" "I couldn't take it anymore. So I decided to go on a vacation in aquas to clear my head. And that's when I met you I forgot all about katt and my worries were gone." "Marie, I want to start over and would you marry me." Marie burst into tears after hearing falco's confession and screamed "yes, I will".

**Fox's place**

Fox and katt were walking down the streets of corneria city hand in hand. They were 5 minutes away from her apartment. Fox asked katt "how do you think falco's going to take it?" Katt answered with "I don't care he cheated on me and I'll forgive him, but I wont take him back." Fox said in his mind "whoa, she's serious". After telling fox why they arrived at her place, she knocked at the door and said "here goes."

**Katt's apartment**

When falco and marie were done celebratingthey heard a knock at the door. It was katt and fox, when katt saw falco's new girl she immediately recognized who it was. "You're that girl I saw with him at aquas, but you said she was just a high school friend." Katt was about to loose control when fox stopped her. Fox said "katt wait, let falco explain everything to you, privately." Katt went with falco and marie stayed with fox to ask him some questions about falco and katt. Marie said "excuse me fox; but were they always like this?" Fox answered "no, but they would make up quick. I think this has something to do with their past. I can't be sure." Falco explained to katt why he left her for marie. Falco said "katt, I can't have you in my life anymore. Everyday I ask myself "where do you go, what are doing?" and I can't help but wonder what. I worry too much about you, but I'm sorry I can't take it anymore. I love marie and she cares for me. I have feelings katt and you hurt them." Katt was shocked to hear this is why he chose marie. Katt was about to shed tears when she asked "Is this why you cheated on me, because I was trying to pay off your debts by catching the best bounties?" Katt didn't say another word and began to cry. That was a stupid reason to leave her for another.

**TBC.**

**2 more chapters, maybe…..**

**Whatever you think, I'll keep writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I'm sorry about the last part of the last chapter. I said there were two more chapters. No, there are more. It was difficult coming up with a conflict or reason or drama point, but I hope this one works. **

**Fox and katt**

**Rated T**

**Chapter 6: I want to start over**

**katt's apartment**

Falco was shocked to hear that she was paying off his debts. Falco didn't say a word: instead he slapped her in the face on her left cheek.

Falco said furiously "Why did you do that? That is my business, not yours."

Katt was afraid that he might hit her again and walked all the way to the door.

Katt looked back in tears of pain and sadness and asked "why did you hit me? Does this make you feel less of a man or are you jealous that I'm taking care of you?"

Katt said firmly "I hope that I don't see you in my life again, falco. You and marie can go to hell."

She ran out of his room tears still streaming down her face and ran to shocked fox. Fox saw katt was crying but this time it was different. She was holding her left cheek in pain.

Fox asked her "katt, what did he do to you?"

She still looked at him with a heartbroken face. Katt placed her head on fox's chest and began to cry harder. Marie couldn't believe what falco had done to katt.

Marie said "I'm sorry I came between you and him."

Fox had enough, he told katt "wait here".

She asked "what are you going to do?"

Fox answered "I'm going to have a good talk with him."

Katt knew what he was talking about and tried to stop him, but was held back by marie.

Marie told katt "don't it's his fight; let him give falco what he deserves".

Fox could not believe what falco had done to katt, she was fox's best friend and now he cared for her even more. Falco's attitude has to stop, so fox decided to beat it out of him. Fox walked to falco's room, opened the door and approached falco. Fox grabbed falco by collar and slammed him against the wall.

Fox asked furiously "What the hell is wrong with you, what has she ever done to you that you had to hit her like that? Answer me damn it".

Falco said "she got in my business, and you don't need to know".

Fox quickly said "the hell I don't" and began to give falco punches to the ribs, fox was beating falco to a pulp.

Falco did put up a fight, but in the end fox won.

Fox left a bloody falco on the floor, before fox would leave he gave falco a warning "Falco, you were my partner, my friend, what happened to you that changed you I'll never know. But I do know this you will never hurt katt again. If I so much as see you threatening her again I will find you and kill you".

Falco looked at fox and said "if you what's good for you will make sure that she doesn't get too much in your business she might be doing something else other than paying off your debts".

Fox looked at him and said "I've got nothing to hide from her unlike you. What you need to worry about now is the fact that marie will now leave you".

Falco laughed and said "she won't, because I asked her to marry me". "Not anymore falco, you sick bastard". Falco turned to a shocked marie and asked "how long have you been there?".

Marie answered "long enough. So is this what your going to do to me also, treat me as your excuse to be with you?".

Marie was furious and said "forget you falco, I will not marry you. Find someone else because I don't ever want to see you again".

Falco watched as marie took off her engagement ring and tossed it at falco's feet. Falco was at a loss for words and couldn't do anything; instead he picked up the ring and walked out of katt's apartment. Marie was bittersweet, falco got what he deserved, but she lost a lover and possibly a husband.

"I'm sorry about all this katt. It's my fault this happened to you" said marie. "Its ok" said katt, "at least he's going to learn to be honest for the rest of his life".

Fox asked marie "this is none of my business, but will you be all right?" Marie answered "yeah, I'll be fine. I just need some time for myself".

Marie began to cry, but fox embraced her and marie cried on his chest.

Marie asked him "why, why did this happen to me? Most of all why is katt the one who is hurt she didn't deserve this and me either".

Fox was feeling sorry for marie and said "look marie, I'm not much of friend to you, but me and katt can try to help you get over this and try to help you move on. But it's up to you?.

Marie looked at fox and answered "thanks for the offer, but I can take care of myself".

Fox said "ok, however were here for whenever you need us".

Marie wiped her tears and said you really are a caring friend".

Marie picked up her things and began to walk away. Fox and katt and falco were the ones left at the apartment.

Katt turned her attention at falco and said "falco, get your stuff and get out of my apartment and don't you ever comeback here or I will kick your butt with fox's help".

Falco didn't waste a second and started to collect his things. When he was finished falco looked back ta katt and said "you did this not me".

Katt looked at falco and said "no, you did this because you were scared".

TBC.

Whatever you think, I'll keep writing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hey everyone sorry I've been gone for so long. I've come back to finish my fanfic on fox and katt. It was difficult to come up with a climax point, but I understand this now. I promise not to disappoint any of you. One more thing, 6 months away is no excuse I'll tell you that much. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own the starfox.**

**Chapter 7: where do I go from here?**

**Katt's apartment**

Katt had enough and went to face falco again only this time fox went with her. She looked at falco and said "falco get your shit and everything that belongs to you and get out or I'll help fox beat you to a pulp again." Falco could not believe what was happening he has lost everything, his fiancée, and looked at fox one last time and said "fox, I don't know why but I'll let you go this time." Fox knew what he was talking about and replied "don't worry; I'll be ready for you." Falco turned but didn't take anything with him. Fox watched as marie also left, but looked at fox and said "thank you". Fox replied "don't worry just call if you need us." Katt went back to her couch and fox joined her. Katt didn't try to talk; instead she wrapped her arms around fox and cried on his chest. Katt let her tears run down her face like flood gates. Fox held her and let her cry for as much she wanted. Katt cried herself to sleep on fox's chest. Fox didn't do anything to disturb her; instead he fell asleep with her on the couch until night came.

**6 hours later**

Fox woke up when katt rustle in her sleep a little bit and looked at the clock saying it was 9:00pm. Fox looked at katt and noticed she was awake. Katt didn't say anything instead she kissed fox on the lips and said "fox, don't ever leave me. Stay with me forever, love me, protect me, take me with you." Fox could not believe what she was asking of him to do. She was asking him to help her start a new life without falco, without betrayal, and without heartache. Fox was speechless; he only asked her one thing "do you know how to fly an arwing?" fox smiled and said "do you still have your ship; the cat's paw?" Katt looked at him and said "I haven't lost any of my fighting skills foxie." Fox curked up an eyebrow in doubt making katt think he didn't believe her. Katt looked at him, but this time she his face was in doubt and asked "you don't believe me do you?" Fox answered "only one way to find out." Katt got up from his embrace and looked at him seductively. Katt said well, lets not talk about it." Katt grabbed fox by his collar and took him to her bedroom **(no lemon, folks).**

After their love session fox and katt were recovering. Fox felt more energized, but instead fell asleep with katt. Dawn came with beautiful blue skies and breezy morning. Katt was the first to wake up letting the sun's rays warm up her fur. Katt noticed that fox was still asleep she decided to wake him up her way. Katt reached behind fox's ear and scratched it and fox's leg began to wiggle. Katt giggled and scratched both of his ears. Fox stirred in his sleep, but could not shake the sensation coming from his ears. Fox couldn't take it anymore and opened his eyes only to see his attacker to be katt scratching his ears. Fox laughed and told katt "okay, okay I give up. I'm awake, ha ha ha, katt stop, please." Katt laughed with fox and stopped her assault on his ears. "katt you play dirty, play fair next time." Katt giggled and ran to the bathroom, but before she could close the door fox ran after her. Fox got inside the bathroom, before katt could say anything fox was standing behind her. Katt turned around to ask how he got there instead she was kissed on the lips by fox. Fox couldn't control himself and picked up katt and carried her to the shower. Fox turned the water mild hot and got in with katt. Katt saw the look in his eyes and didn't hesitate on the next step.

When their shower time was done they both stepped out and began to dry themselves. Fox went to the kitchen and decide to surprise katt with a big breakfast. "Fox?" asked katt fox replied "I'm in here" katt went to the kitchen to find fox was cooking for her. Katt was impressed and said "wow, fox, what else can you do?" Fox answered I'll show you as the day goes by and don't worry' I have a special place I would like to take you tonight." Katt didn't want to wait so she asked "what's the name of this place your taking me to, please tell me." Katt made a sad face fox could not refuse "ok, you win its called golden feathers." Katt had a special outfit for such an occasion, but didn't want to keep fox curious. "Do you have any friends there?" asked katt "yep, can't tell you who it is though". Katt decided not to waste any time and started eating her breakfast. Fox ate his breakfast and went to falco's room to change clothes. Fox found a closet full of some of falco's old clothing, but that gave him an idea of what to do with it. Fox also found some accessories to add to the clothes. Fox went to work making changes on falco's style and turned it into his own. There was some stuff he was able to use and it worked out well. Katt was wondering what fox was doing so she decided to take a look. Katt opened the door and was amazed to see fox in different clothes she didn't see before. Fox was in long blue jean pants, white t-shirt, Nike shoes, and Dickies cniform jacket. The last thing katt said to herself was "I'm glad to have you in my life fox." Fox came out and asked katt "you ready to go?" katt came out with Dickies shirt blue jeans, and nike shoes. Katt looked at fox and said "does this answer your question?" Fox didn't say anything, except he embraced katt and they headed out the door. spending half the day together was a good idea.

**TBC. **

**Whatever reviews you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I decided to end this story with a happy ending at chapter 10. Don't worry falco will have his second chance at love. Marie will have her chance as well. Oh, there's just one more surprise. I'm putting a special guest from dbz in this story; can you guess who it might be or what he will look like? Here's a hint, well two hints: one: he lived more than 100 years. 2: he has become an eternal dragon himself. Well that's how I see him. I know this ain't a crossover, I've seen some stories that have characters from different games in them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own starfox or the characters. The song in this fanfic I do not own, it belongs to Eiffel 65.**

**Chapter 8: Let's have some fun.**

Fox and katt walked down the streets of corneria enjoying a lot of time to themselves. The first stopped at a carnival, but they didn't stay long. Katt wanted to go shopping for a bit and decided to head to the nearest mall. Fox was a bit down because he doesn't do a lot of shopping. But katt was going to set him straight. Katt looked at every store trying to find the best dress to wear for their date. Fox was busy picturing katt in a purple dress he was looking at a display window. "Hey fox, what do you think?" asked katt looking at fox's direction. Fox didn't notice until she said his name a little louder. "Fox, I asked you what do you think?" Fox looked at katt and was amazed at how she looked. Fox was at a loss for words, but said to her "katt, your beautiful. That dress brings out your colors and makes you look very cute." Katt blushed like crazy when fox said that to her. She looked at him and said "stop it you're making me blush." Fox looked back at the display window and said "but you know katt, I like this dress a little more. It matches with your fur except its purple." Katt looked at him and said "what are you talking about, I already have" but katt didn't finish her sentence. When she saw the dress fox was looking at katt was in awe. Katt looked back at fox and said "ok fox, I'll buy this one too." Katt went inside and came back with a smile on her face. Fox said "hey, don't look at me. But I can't wait to see how you look in that dress." Katt replied "don't worry you'll find out soon." Through the malls shops fox noticed a band playing karaoke and decided to surprise everyone including katt. Fox didn't like to sing, but he decided to give katt a special treat. When the band stopped playing they noticed fox mccloud in the audience. The band leader had an Idea, he grabbed the mike and said "ladies and gentlemen, we have a special guest in the mall today fox mccloud of starfox." Everyone looked behind them and began to cheer. The band leader asked "hey starfox, how singing us a song, please?" before fox could answer he saw the stares of the females in the mall and said "ok, but just one condition" said fox "I like techno" the band leader said "no problem" fox walked up on the stage and the band started to play his music. Once fox got the beat he started to sing I dj with the fire by Eiffel 65.

_I Dj with the fire._

_I can rock your body Move  
DJ with the fire  
I can rock your body Move  
And I DJ with the fire Fire  
I can DJ, I a DJ with the fire  
I can rock your body Move  
And I DJ with the fire.  
I can rock your body Move  
DJ with the fire  
I can rock your body Move  
And I DJ with the fire Fire  
I can DJ, I a DJ with the fire  
I can rock your body Move_

And I Dj With the fire, rock ya , move  
With the fire, DJ rock, rock, move  
With the fire, rock DJ  
With the fire, rock ya , move  
I Dj with the fire.

I can rock your body Move  
DJ with the fire  
I can rock your body Move  
And I DJ with the fire Fire  
I can DJ, I a DJ with the fire  
I can rock your body Move  
And I DJ with the fire.  
I can rock your body Move  
DJ with the fire  
I can rock your body Move  
And I DJ with the fire Fire  
I can DJ, I a DJ with the fire  
I can rock your body Move  


_I can Rock your body move  
And I Dj With the fire, rock your, move  
Dj With the fire, DJ rock your, move  
Dj With the fire, rock DJ  
Dj With the fire, rock your, move  
I DJ with the fire._

_I go to sleep when it is morning  
I live my life like a vampire sucking music  
I send a message when I DJ  
I touch my people with vibrations from my two turntables  
I go to party with the fire  
It makes me know how I feel, thats the deal buddy  
You see the walls around me  
come on let raise the roof  
And so Im spinning my best records here tonight for you_

I can rock your body Move  
DJ with the fire  
I can rock your body Move  
And I DJ with the fire Fire  
I can DJ, I a DJ with the fire  
I can rock your body Move  
And I DJ with the fire.  
I can rock your body Move  
DJ with the fire  
I can rock your body Move  
And I DJ with the fire Fire  
I can DJ, I a DJ with the fire 

_And I Dj With the fire, rock your, move  
With the fire, DJ rock your, move  
With the fire, rock DJ  
With the fire, rock your, move  
I DJ with the fire._

**TBC.**

**Hey, a little music doesn't hurt. By the way that special guest, have you got any thought on who he is. I'll tell you on the nextchapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I've decided to make some special changes to my story and surprise some of you. Don't worry it won't change the whole story. Oh, one more thing marie will a return appearance in this chapter. Did you figure out the special guest? No? Keep trying. One more hint: there are youtube videos of him vs sailor moon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own starfox.**

**Chapter 9: Fool me once, shame on you.**

**At the mall**

Katt was surprised to hear fox sing; when fox walked off the stage he was surrounded by fans, mostly females. Some asked for his autograph, but some ladies handed him pieces of paper with phone numbers on them, they even told him to call them. Because of the audience security had to step in and separate them apart so fox can get out. Fox was able to finally get out get back with katt. Katt looked at him and asked "you can sing and you didn't tell me?" fox started laughing and said "surprise". Katt was upset, but he knew he meant well. Fox and katt finished their shopping and headed out. Katt looked at fox and said "ok fox, you want to play surprise. I can play surprise too". Fox became curious and asked her "what are you talking about?" But katt said nothing.

**Heaven spa**

Katt and fox walked to a spa called **heaven **where a friend of katt's was the manager of the place. When they arrived they saw the place was empty except for katt's friend also a feline, but with white and black striped fur and black hair with a puffy style look. Katt knocked on the door and waved at her friend and pointed at fox, that got her attention. When she opened the door katt said "hey callie, how are you?" and embraced her in a hug. Callie said "katt, you haven't changed a bit". "I got you a new customer, think you can tame him?" callie looked at fox and decided to tease him a little bit. "so fox, you taking my girl out, with the way you look I'm surprised she loves you". Fox knew something bad was going to happen. Callie looked at katt and said "katt you have nothing to worry about. I promise to make him look like a new born. In the meantime you can go into my private room and make yourself at home." Callie looked at fox and said "lets go handsome" fox knew this was not going to end too bad.

**Backroom (heh, heh, heh) hope you everyone watched 40 year old virgin waxing scene**

Fox followed callie to the back rooms and noticed they were empty. "Miss callie, is this place always like this?" Asked fox, she looked back at him and said "no, I haven't opened yet, I'm just doing katt a favor." She led fox to a room with a hot tub and a massage table. But she looked at him and said "you can start taking off your clothes, and get o the table." **(heh, heh, heh) hope you everyone watched 40 year old virgin waxing scene. **Callie started with putting some wax on fox chest. Fox was curious and asked "miss callie, what is that you're putting on me?" she replied "don't worry, it just gets all the unwanted oil off you." She picked up a wax paper and told fox "you might feel a little sting." Fox wondered what she was talking about when he got his answer. Callie pulled on the wax paper and fox yelled some crazy stuff, which made callie burst out laughing. Fox yelled out in pain "AHHHH, you crazy katt" callie could not control herself. "Oh, Miss callie that hurt. Wow, I didn't expect that at all" Fox also heard laughing in another room, and then he figured out who it was. "katt, stop laughing, its not that funny." Said fox. But Callie continued to put more wax on fox's chest and again with the wax paper, she placed it on his chest. Callie asked fox "ready" and fox said "yup". Callie pulled the paper and fox screamed "Ohhh, you shithead, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I usually don't swear this much" Callie was laughing too hard and so was katt. When callie applied everything again she braced herself. She pulled on the wax paper and fox screamed out "Fucuuuk me, in the asshoooole, Wowee that hurt." After Fox stopped screaming like crazy katt came out of the room to see fox and join callie in her comedy time. Katt and callie just couldn't stop laughing wildly. Katt entered holding back her giggles as much as she could. But before they continued callie was interrupted by a ringing of the doorbell. Katt asked "who do you think that is?" Callie looked at her monitors to see an avian female, and katt joined her and said "hey fox, you won't believe who's here, its marie." Callie asked "you know this girl?" katt answered "yes, let her in. She's gonna love this." Fox looked at katt and said "katt, don't let her in here, please." Katt said "too late Ha ha ha." Fox went frantic and asked "miss callie, please stop her. I don't want her to see me like this." Callie looked at him and said "I wish I could, but this is too good to pass up." Marie was outside waiting for the door to open, when she saw katt heading to the door. Katt opened the door and said "hey marie" Marie looked at katt and said "katt, I didn't know you worked here." I don't, but my friend does." Said katt. Katt said "hey, come on in, I want to show something that will make you go crazy." Marie entered and katt lead her to the massage room. What marie saw made her laugh uncontrollably. Fox saw that marie entered the room and started to laugh along with katt and callie. Fox turned red in shame and asked himself "can things get any worse?" fox got his answer when callie applied the wax and paper. Fox said "oh, this is going to hurt." Callie rubbed fox's muzzle and said "don't worry girls, I'll make sure he learns not to fool you a second time." Callie yanked the paper off his chest and as always fox yelled out "Ohh, -Sucker Mf." But it didn't stop there. Marie yanked again and fox "Pretty piehole, como se llama." And again "Ooohh, Kelly clawson." Every time marie yanked fox screamed, but the ladies were losing their control and could not hold back anymore. They both laughed wildly, until callie decided to wax his nipple. Fox asked "Miss callie what are you-, Ohh your doing the nipple. Not the nipple, please not the nipple." Fox looked at katt and marie and screamed "stop laughing its not that funny." Callie asked fox "ready big boy?" Fox went frantic and said "oh no, don't please don't, I'll be good. Marie tell her, tell katt I'll be a good boy." Fox lost his train of thought when callie yanked the paper and shouted "OOhhh, nipple F, oh Lady burn in hell." Fox had enough and "ok, I think were done. Whoo, I think were done."

Fox looked at the laughing trio and said "You know what, this is not a good look for me. I look like I had a body wax and my ches hairs were pulled out with super glue. But don't worry, I'll get you guys yet." With that being said fox walked away, but not without saying "I'll get you too, miss callie." Callie only said "I'm ready for you anytime."

**TBC.**

**Hey, don't worry. I'll get to the good parts in the next chapter. Fox will get even with the ladies too. Oh I'm sorry of the foul language i did how I could get it right. Did you figure out the special guest? no. I'll tell you one more hint on the next chapter or I'll reveal him to you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I've decided to continue instead of stopping at chapter 10. After a few more chapters I will write a sequel maybe rated m. One more thing, as for the special guest its GOKU. I gave you all the clues and hints. Yes, you will see goku in one, well two starfox fanfics. This is one what's the second one you'll see. i know this will make the story sound out order, but it dosen't hurt maybe thi one time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own star fox or dbz.**

**Chapter 10: Preparing the big surprise.**

**After the treatment**

Fox was still in pain after they had stopped with the pulling the wax paper. "oww, geez. Thank god that's over. Wow you really did a number on me."Fox was upset that they were laughing at what happened to him, when he saw a rope next to the bed he got an idea for revenge. Katt and marie and callie were still laughing like wild animals, but calmed down when they saw fox with a rope in his hands. Katt looked at him and said "fox, put down the rope or else." Fox didn't say anything, but showed a smirk on his face. Marie looked at him and said "fox, be a good boy and put down the rope." But no response, fox still looked at them like prey. Callie tried to reason with him and said "fox are you there?" he answered "revenge". Fox pretended to go insane and charged for katt with the rope. Fox said "come here you traitor. When I get my hands on you, you'll be sorry." Katt saw anger and backed away slowly, marie, and callie did the same. When they were cornered, fox readied himself and pounced all three ladies. They tried to split up and run in different directions, but fox caught only two. Marie ran into a closet and locked herself in. Fox was busy tying up katt and Callie.

Katt and Callie were struggling to break free, but it was no use. Katt screamed "fox, you better let me go right now. I mean it." Callie said "fox , you stop this right now. Can't you take a joke?" Fox didn't say anything; instead he grabbed the ladies and placed them on the beds. Marie could hear the girls screaming, but no one outside could hear them. He looked at them and said "oh, wait a minute. Someone's missing; where's Marie?" Marie froze when fox asked where she was. Fox asked "Marie, where are you?" Katt and Callie yelled out "Marie, run. Don't let him get you, run—Mmmpphh." Katt saw that her mouth was covered with a rag. Fox couldn't believe that it was working; they thought that fox has lost it. This gave him an idea of torture, he looked at the ladies and said "I know how to make you both talk, wait here, I'll be back shortly." When the ladies heard his footsteps walk away they took this chance to try to cut themselves free. Fox saw what was happening and laughed; luckly they were too busy to notice. Fox looked around and saw a feather he could use to tickle their feet. Fox thought to himself "a little tickle torture might get them to talk. Oh boy, this is gonna be good. Don't worry marie, I make you come out of hiding."

With that fox came back with his hands behind his back. Katt and callie looked back to see fox hiding something, he looked at them and said "don't worry this won't hurt at all. It will just make you tell me where marie is hiding." Fox still couldn't believe that they were scared like kids. He between the ladies and started with katt, he looked at her and said "you thought it was funny; well let's see how you like being tortured." Katt readied herself for pain instead she burst out laughing. "hahahahaha, fox stop it, please stop." Fox didn't listen because he was laughing himself while tickling her sides and feet. Fox looked at her and asked "is it funny now katt is it?" katt laughed and tears started to form. She tried to look at fox and said "fox, when I get my hands on you I'll tear you apart, aahhh hahahaha." Fox said "oh sorry looks like your too busy not telling me where marie is." Callie could not believe it; fox had played them from the start and they fell for it.

Fox stopped katt's tickle torture and she calmed down "huff, huff; you animal." Fox looked at her and said "I know you like to call me that in bed." Fox let out some chuckles and walked over to callie. He looked at her and said "I know we've only just met, but I'm gonna make you remember me for a long time. Don't worry I won't hurt you." Callie looked at him and said "give me all you got, I'll never tell you where marie is hiding." Callie readied herself when fox said "oh no, yes you will." Fox began to tickle callie while callie tried to hold back laughter. Fox noticed that callie wasn't kidding. This gave him an idea, fox looked at katt and said "katt, I'm so sorry." Katt looked at him and said "fox, don't you dare do it." He said to katt "I asked you to do something dor me and you didn't. so here's a taste of your own medicine." He looked at callie who was still holding back until fox placed his lips with hers. Katt saw what was happening and wanted wring his neck. Fox pulled away and callie burst out laughing wildly. Fox won again while callie beg him to stop "please stop, I give up, I give up. I'll tell you where marie is, just stop." Fox stopped his tickle torture and asked callie "where's marie?" callie answered "she's hiding in the closet."

Fox looked at where callie was pointing and walked toward the closet. Marie tried to hide using the clothes, but it was no use, marie was next. She became scared that fox would hurt her. Marie heard his foot steps becoming louder until the door came open. Marie jumped, but was pulled in a warm embrace by fox. Marie was at a loss fore words when fox hugged her. He looked at her and said "I'm sorry if I scared you, but I need you to play along for a while." Marie smiled and said "ok,but don't scare me like that anymore."

**TBC.**

**Hey, goku will make an appearance on the next chapter. I'll explain later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: hey folks, I regret to report that I will make goku appear in the next katt and fox fanfic. But don't worry. I'll put some hints in the chapter on what kind of story goku will appear in. I've decided not to put him in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own star fox or the characters.**

**Chapter 11: This is Golden Feathers Club. **

Fox asked "Marie, I need you to pretend that I am going to torture you. Don't worry I'm just going to tickle you. So I need you to playfully scream while I bring you out ok?." Marie looked at him and said "ok fox, you win. Let's go." Fox picked up marie and put her over his shoulder. As soon as they were about to enter the room she SCREAMEND "oh fox what are you going to do to me? Please I'll do anything, just don't hurt me, Aaahhh." Katt and callie saw marie kicking and flailing trying to break free, but fox was too strong. Fox dropped marie on the bad with little care. But instead of hitting her he began to tickle her sides wildly. Marie burst out laughing like crazy, and begged fox to stop. Marie looked at fox and said "fox, haha, stop it. Ha ha ha ha, please." Fox just laughed and kept on tickling her. Fox looked at her and said "no marie, I'm going torture until you feel the pain I felt. You thought it was funny when I was getting a wax. Now I'm laughing, hahaha." Marie could not stop her laughing as fox continued to tickle her. Then as soon as he started he stopped and marie breathed a sigh of relief. Marie closed her eyes and rested to catch her breath. After what seemed like forever fox untied all three ladies and turned his back. As soon as he sensed they were free, he turned around and said "hahaha, fooled you big time." Fox broke down laughing and the girls stood with their jaws dropped. Fox looked at them again and said "I can't believe you fell for that. Ohh, that's was what I call getting even." Fox calmed down to see death glares from all two of the ladies. The girls couldn't believe that fox fooled them and they decided to get him back.

Fox saw the two girls getting closer to him when he asked "ladies, what are you doing with that rope?" but before he could do anything he felt the ladies kiss him. Fox was in a blank state he asked "ok, what's with the kissing all of a sudden. Katt answered "well fox, you got us good, but you didn't hurt us. So a kiss doesn't hurt anyone now, does it?" callie looked at him and said "don't worry fox, I'll get you for that kiss." Katt looked at fox and said "yes fox, about that." Fox went from happy to holy sh-t. Fox tried to explain, but fox was dead meat. After they all got dressed katt faced fox and said "you thought nothing was going to happen." Fox tried to defend himself "now katt, its not what you think." Katt said "too late, foxie." Fox said to himself "I'm dead." Katt stepped back and said "ill forget about it this time, Since we have a date at golden feathers. Marie got an idea to repay fox and katt. Marie said "hey you two, I think I can do you both a favor." Fox asked "what can you do?" marie said "I know a friend at that club who can give you both a discount. Don't worry he a high school friend." Fox looked at marie and said "right, a friend." Fox and katt walked out of the massage parlor and fox gave miss callie a 400 dollar tip. Katt looked at him and said "400 bucks." He looked at katt and said "well, the rest of the massage was good for me." He laughed and they walked back to his house. When they arrived they changed into new clothes and the headed to the club.

**Golden feathers**

When they saw what the club looked like katt was in awe. She thought that it was going to be a fancy place. But she saw people in casual clothing dancing and having fun. From the looks of things she saw people enjoying their food. Katt looked at fox and said "wow fox, you weren't kidding about this place." He looked at her and said "told you so." When they entered the club he saw men and a lot of single females dancing the night away. Fox walked katt to the table, when a waiter appeared and said "excuse me, but this table is…." He didn't finish his sentence when he saw who he was talking to. He stood ther in awe and asked "are you fox mccloud?" fox answered "yes sir, I am." As soon as fox said those words the club suddenly went quiet and everyone turned in his direction. Only one thing came to fox's head "oh, this is not good." Before things got out of hand fox pulled out another 400$ and asked "waiter I'll give you this tip if you take us to a private room." The waiter didn't hesitate and lead them to a private room. The waiter said "run as fast as you can sair." When he finished that sentence the fans flocked to fox as if they worshiped him. The waiter, fox and katt ran to the elevator and reached the 10th floor. Fox was stunned and asked the waiter "why so far up sir?" The waiter answered back "I kind of figured that would happen. So this is the best place for you two. Oh, and don't worry about the fans they don't have a key to this floor." Fox said "thank you. Oh before you go, what's on the menu." The waiter looked at him and said "let me worry about that, if you need me you can use the call button or the phone. The phone number is on the table and ask for me eddie." With all that said he got in the elevator and headed down to the main floor. When he got there he was met by death glares from a lot of the fans. All that came to his mind was "oh, I better be careful this time."

**TBC.**

**Oh if you want to know what the next fox and katt fanfic is here's a hint: the story will sound whack, but fox will meet goku from dbz. The story is M rated for kinky situations.**

**Please review whatever you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: hey everyone, it's all most over. Fox will marry katt, but he won't be alone with her. As for falco he will appear one last time in the story. I'll explain in this next chapter. As for marie and callie, Marie will date again, but until then. Marie will stay with katt, and callie will give fox one hell of a massage. Rating may change to "M". Oh, fox and katt are going to celebrate in the club. Oh, and marie works at the club, so she will join the later.**

**Chapter 12: Time for celebration.**

Fox and Katt looked around to see they were the only two people in the room. But what they also noticed is a king sized convertible couch. When fox sat on the couch, it felt so good that he just melted away. Katt pounced on fox saying "why wait for the best part of the night. Let's have some fun right now." Katt began to remove fox's shirt, but he stopped her. Fox looked into her eyes and saw a burning lust. Fox said "katt please. Let's be careful, ok? I'm worried that you might get, uh well." Fox didn't finish his sentence. When katt giggled at his statement, she looked at him and said "fox, I was going to tell you that I'm on the pill. You don't have to worry about me." Fox breathed out a sigh of relief and said "let's try to keep the noise down a little, ok?" katt looked at him and said "ok, handsome you win. Oh, wait a minute. We're going to need some food." said katt. Katt picked up the phone and dialed the number. She waited and Eddie answered "hello?" katt said " Eddie, I'm going to need some good food from your menu, not a lot just for two." Eddie said "ok, give ten minutes." Katt hung up the phone and got back to fox and said "now, we're were we?"

Eddie called his worker marie who came by to get her check and said "Marie, I've got my hands full tonight, can you help me for a bit?" Marie looked at him and said "well, will you pay me a little bit extra, and I'll do what ever you want." Eddie said "ok, I need you to take some food to the private room. Here's the key don't give it to anyone no matter how much they ask." When Marie got the key she asked "who's in the room?" Eddie answered "Fox mccloud and Katt Monroe." When Marie heard fox was in the room, she immediately left for the elevator. When the food was ready Marie picked up the food and headed for the elevator. When Marie arrived she was nervous to see fox, But was stopped by the sounds of moaning coming from the room. Marie was in awe and opened the door a bit and saw fox and katt having sex. She didn't want to disturb them, so she entered the room and left the food on the table. She turned and headed for the door when she heard the moaning die down a bit. She walked to the door, but was stopped by a pair of arms around her waist. Marie looked behind her and saw fox's eyes staring down at her. Fox looked at her and said "hey beautiful." He rubbed his muzzle on her beak. Marie didn't try to fight it instead she gave into his lust. Marie needed to feel better after what happened with her and falco. Fox began to kiss her neck and chest, Marie turned around and put her arms around his neck. Fox carried her back to the couch and they continued their love elation.

After their love time, marie and fox were resting on the couch. Fox was disturbed by marie waking up and getting dressed. He looked at her and said "I hope you find someone to love in your life." Marie looked back at fox and said "fox, what we just did was great. I don't mind coming back for more, but your right. I need to set myself straight again. But don't worry I'll always have a spot for you in my life." Marie finished getting dressed and headed for the door. She looked back at fox and said "hey, next time you go to the massage parlor, you'll be in for a surprise with callie." With that she closed the door and left fox with a confused look on his face. All fox said was "oh boy, can this get any worse?" When fox turned around he saw katt standing naked telling him "ready for round two?" Fox said to himself "maybe not. Ok, katt let's see your wild side." Fox got up from the couch and ran after katt. She screamed playfully as fox shut the door. After round two they both came out of the room and got dressed and went to have some food. Fox and katt were both surprised that the tray had food for three people. Katt looked at fox and said "so foxie, how was Marie?" Fox nearly choked on his food when katt asked him that question. Fox looked back at katt and said "now katt, I don't want you to think I'm cheating on you. But Marie was good." She looked at him and laughed saying "fox, I love you too much to think you would do something like that. I'm still a little bit active from our elation." Fox breathed a sigh of relief until katt grabbed his muzzle and said "don't forget though, your still mine." Fox said "ok, I know." Katt kissed him and said "come on fox let's party while the night is young." Fox didn't say a word and followed katt to the elevator.

When the elevator reached the dance floor the got out and danced for the first half hour. When the music stopped the crowd decided to take a break. But this gave fox an idea, katt looked at him with a confused look and said "fox, are you going to do what I think?" Fox looked at her and said "yes, you can join me, if you like." Katt didn't say a word and followed him to the stage.

**TBC.**

**Fox will be singing two songs "timbaland's the way I are", and Eiffel 65's "one goal". Oh, as soon as this story is finished the chapters that I could make m rated, you will see on the story "2****nd**** chance at love lemon chapters. That's for those who wanted this story to be m rated. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: I've decided make falco appear in this chapter. How's falco been doing? Well, he's been in jail after getting drunk. But don't worry he will start over with finding love. Oh, the moment with fox and marie, fox used protection. By the way, the story is almost over. Oh, fox won't be singing "one goal by Eiffel 65". **

**Disclaimer: I do not own starfox.**

**Chapter 13: Is it too late to say "I'm sorry, please forgive me."**

Fox walked up on the stage and spoke to the dj. Fox asked the dj if he had any techno music. The dj found a good piece of music and fox got a good Idea what to sing. Before he could pick up the microphone, the dj told fox "hey, make this a good one and I'll do you a favor, Deal?" Fox said you got it." The dj gave fox the go ahead and the music started, and everyone saw that fox was holding the mike.

(Fox)

I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we'll be the perfect soul mates  
Talk to me girl 

That's when katt made her move.

(Katt)  
Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go thouch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

(Both)  
Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I am well equipped  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like 

(Fox)

I ain't got no Visa  
I ain't got no Red American Express  
We can't go nowhere exotic  
It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that love you best  
Talk to me girl

(katt)  
Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go touch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

(Both)  
Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I am well equipped  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

(Fox)  
Baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house I rent a room in a house  
Listen baby girl, I ain't got a motorboat but I can float ya boat  
So listen baby girl, once you get a dose of D.O.E. you gon' want some mo'  
So listen baby girl, when I make it I want you back, want you back, yeah.

After the song ended the people in the club cheered like crazy. The women ran up to fox, same thing as the mall. The men did the same for katt, asking pictures, autographs. But it was too much and they ran to the elevator. Fox and katt were out of breath trying to run away from the crowd. They regained their breath and katt's phone rang. When she looked at the caller id, it was falco. The elevator stopped at their floor and fox saw katt was looking at her phone. Fox asked "katt, who is it?" katt answered "falco, I'm going to answer it." Fox said with concern "be careful with was he says." Katt opened the phone and said "falco, what do you want?" All falco said was "I wanted to talk to you and fox." Katt said "ok falco, you better be telling the truth. Where do you want to meet?" falco said "well, you won't have to look far." When they entered the room, they saw falco was sitting across from them near the table. Falco looked at them and said "katt, I didn't mean for this to happen. I have no excuse for cheating on you or telling you what you can and can't do. I'm not asking you to take me back, but can you please forgive me for all I've done to you?" katt looked at him with anger and sadness in her eyes. Katt said to falco "I forgive you, but I don't want you in my life anymore." Katt turned away from falco and walked away. Fox looked at him and said "falco, I forgive you too." Falco was in a loss for words when fox said that. He got up and walked away saying "fox, take care of her. She doesn't need to remember the pain I've caused her." Fox looked at falco walking away and said "falco, if I ever see you again I won't kill you. But, you better have changed who you are. Make sure that you don't hurt any other woman, like katt, marie. I will come find you and kill you myself." Falco knew fox was right and said "ok fox, whatever you say." With that he walked away from the club. Fox knew that he was not kidding around and left to be with katt. After celebrating in the club fox was able to carry katt to his car, just in case she was asleep. Fox opened the side door and placed katt in the passenger seat. Fox then went to the driver's side and got in and started the car and drove home. When he got there katt was still dead asleep, but was able to carry her figure through the door and to his bedroom. He placed her on the bed only to fall asleep with her. He was able to remove their jackets and went to sleep.

**TBC.**

**The last chapter is next. Falco is dating again and marie is spend her time with katt and fox. Be on the lookout for a lemon fox and katt fanfic. **

**Whatever reviews you think. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: The last chapter is here. Oh, and I've updated and revised the first chapter. You all should look at it. I've made this story sound out of whack, but I'll fix it. Oh, there will an epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own starfox.**

**Chapter 14: Thank you.**

Fox awoke to the sounds of rain hitting his windows. He looked around and saw the clock flashing 11:00am. When he turned to wake katt he saw she was sleeping peacefully. Katt also woke up to the rain and saw fox was awake. She looked at him while yawning and stretching. Katt leaned on his shoulder and asked "what time is it?" Fox answered "11:00am. You slept like a baby all night, that's a first." Katt looked at him and said "thank you foxie, you always know how to flatter a woman." Fox got out bed and shed his clothes from the club. He went to the closet saying "what a night at the club. I can't believe that I was still wearing these clothes. I think I need a massage." That sentence perked up katt's ears and said "hey fox, I were going there again, you better do nothing frisky. I want you first." With that said katt got up and headed for the shower. She got undressed and turned the water to a steamy temperature. Fox entered and began to brush his teeth. When he finished he headed for the door, but not before katt stopped him. Katt grabbed fox by his tail and said "where are you going? You didn't even take your morning shower." Katt turned him around and kissed him fully on the lips and started to undress him. Katt lead him to the shower where they shared a romantic moment. When they finished, they stepped out and dried themselves off. They walked to the room and got dressed in the same but different clothes they wore. Then fox looked at katt and asked "now can we get a massage?" katt said "ok, but I'm having you first again."

They walked out of fox's apartment and headed for the massage parlor. They walked for 15 minutes when they got there the place had two other people inside, one was a young teen wolf male and the other was a female cougar who was working the front desk. Fox saw that the wolf was trying to charm her, but she paid no attention to him. Fox and katt were watching them through the glass door and went inside. The both sat down away from them when the wolf was getting aggressive. They were arguing thinking that no one could hear them. But fox could hear every word, and katt said "I'll go find callie and tell her were here." Fox said "ok, I'll wait here." Katt left to find callie leaving fox at the front desk. Fox could hear the argument getting worse.

The male wolf was getting a bit physical with the female cougar. "Listen Amy, I said you're going with me on the date and that's final. I'm rich, I'm handsome, and I get what I want because you are my girl." Amy defended herself and said "I am not your girl, you don't own me, jack. Also, if you ever call me your property in front of my friends again, we are over." Before she could get up and walk away she felt an open hand hit her cheek. Fox could not believe what he saw. It was like déjà vu all over again, but this time he wasn't going to do nothing. Jack said "don't you ever disrespect me like that again. You are mine and you will do what I say, when I say." Before he could say anything else, jack felt knuckles make contact with his jaw.

Fox punched the wolf hard on the left side of his jaw. Fox stood over him and said "hey jack, how about you apologize to the lady. She told you clearly that you don't own her, so leave her alone." Jack got up and held his jaw in pain and walked away saying "I'll get you for this." He walked out the parlor. Fox saw the cougar was crying as she held her cheek in pain. He walked over to her and said "don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you." Amy knew he was telling the truth and threw herself into his arms. Amy tried to calm down as fox ran his hand on her back and said "thank you for your help sir." Fox looked at her and said "call me fox mccloud or fox for short." Fox heard katt coming from the hall and saw the mark on the girl's face. She looked at fox and said "did you hit him good?" Fox laughed and answered "he won't be coming back again. But amy needs something for the mark on her face." Callie walked to amy and looked at her cheek and said "don't worry, I'll take care of that. You two can help yourselves till I get back." She led amy to her office and treated her injury.

Fox and katt went to the massage room when katt got a naughty idea. Fox went to the changing room and got undress to his boxer-briefs. Katt did the same, but she was in a bra and panties with a towel wrapped around her body. Luckily fox had no idea what was about to happen. This would be the best prank for what he did to them yesterday. Callie and amy came from a secret door behind the changing room and katt asked "are you ready to get even with fox?" callie said "yep, what's first?" katt explained the entire plan to them. When katt told them how it was going to end, they tried to hold back laughs. Callie could imagine the look on fox's face. Though amy didn't want to do this her devilish side said "ok, but who's first?" katt gave callie a devilish look and said "you first callie." Callie stripped to her bra and panties and wrapped a towel around herself and entered the room.

Fox was sitting on the massage bed waiting for katt, but he did not expect what happened. Fox nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw that it was callie wearing nothing but a towel. Fox felt real strange as callie made his way to him and said "fox, you have been a bad boy for what you did to us. Now you're going to pay." When she said that katt wrapped her arms around callie's waist and fox was scared as ever. Fox knew what they were going to do and saw them getting ready to pounce him to the ground. Before they could pin fox to the ground, he fell backwards and ran for the door. Fox ran to put his clothes back on, but found them missing. He heard giggling and saw katt and callie were looking for him saying "come on fox, you know you can't hide in here." Fox hid under a small table and kept quiet. He saw the girls footsteps as they came into view and didn't make a move. Fox watched as the feet came closer to the table, but when katt said "he's not here." Fox saw the leave and crawled out from the table. But as soon as he turned to the door, a pair of hands grabbed him by the ankles. He was tackled to the floor by callie saying "gotcha fox." Katt pulled him from his ankles onto the floor. Before fox could try to struggle free, he looked back to feel a pair of lips on his. He saw callie kissing him on his muzzle, but fox didn't say anything. Katt watched as and held back laughter as she saw the pair kissed. Katt looked at fox and said "I couldn't believe that you fell for that old gag." Callie got off fox and helped him up. Callie said "lie down the bed with your face down". Fox couldn't believe they pranked him. They pulled their towels off to show that they were in their bra and panties. Fox didn't say anything and lied down on the massage bed. He looked at katt and said "hey katt, why don't we go on a vacation to aquas? You know to get away from all this." Katt said "well fox, I hope that you can afford it, because I want to bring some friends." Fox placed his head on the pillow and slowly felt his muscles melt at callie's touch. Fox melted to her massage techniques and katt saw he was getting sleepy. Before he could drift to sleep, he looked at katt and said "you know katt, I hope falco does make a change. I also hope he gets a second chance." Katt looked at fox and said "fox, our relationship started with a date. Falco will be fine, so don't worry about him. Oh about our vacation, can I bring callie with us? You seem to enjoy her massage." Fox sighed and said "ok, but no pranks." Fox could only wonder what tomorrow would bring his way. Only time will tell.

**The End.**

**Well, I'm done with my first fox and katt fanfic. For those of you who wanted a lemon fanfic, you will get one soon. I think I'll make an epilogue for this story.**

**Please review whatever you like.**


End file.
